Le cauchemar de Nessie
by naku-gl
Summary: Un mois après la fin du livre Breaking Dawn, Nessie fait un cauchemar ... POV Jasper TRADUCTION !


Encore la traduction d'un texte te TheSingingGirl (Si vous voulez lire "Nessies_Nightmare" vous trouverez un lien pour TheSingingGirl sur mon profil)

* * *

La traduction commence tout de suite avec la petite explication de Megan, bonne lecture !! ;)

C'était évident que Nessie allait être traumatisée par l'épreuve des Volturi. Et même si elle n'avait pas eu que 3 mois et ½, elle était une enfant qui a été témoin d'un meurtre directement lié à son existence, de plus elle doit surmonter l'idée que sa famille entière allait peut être mourir et qu'elle allait devoir les quitter en partant avec Jacob. Cet OS prend place un mois après la fin de Breaking Dawn, du point de vue de Jasper.

Si vous avez lu 'le premier Noël de Renesmee' auparavant, vous pourrez y trouver des petits clins d'œil, cependant vous pouvez tout à fait comprendre cette histoire sans l'avoir lu !!

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis notre retour auprès de la famille et nous étions joyeusement retournés dans la magnifique routine précédent la vision fatidique d'Alice. L'atmosphère autour de la maison était presque euphorique. Le soulagement après l'interminable mois de peur nous étourdissait et le traditionnel blues de Janvier ne pouvait même pas pénétrer dans notre bulle de joie.

Tous nos invités étaient rentrés d'où ils étaient venus. Même Nahuel, qui était très fasciné et captivé par notre petite Nessie, était retourné dans la verdure plus familière de la forêt Amazonienne après avoir promis qu'il reviendrait pour prendre des nouvelles d'elle, pour le plus grand malheur de Jacob. Ainsi, la vie était redevenue normale.

A ce moment précis, Nessie passait une soirée pyjama improvisée dans la maison principale, s'étant endormie sur le canapé. Les filles (Alice, Rosalie, Bella et Esme) avaient décidé d'aller chasser ce soir. Malgré la répugnance qu'elle avait à laisser sa fille, Bella admit que Nessie ne serait pas sans ses deux parents et donc avec un peu de persuasion accepta ce qu'Alice appela une 'soirée potin autour d'un diner' ce qui prendrait une bonne partie de la nuit. Alice avait été si furieuse de n'avoir pu être capable de voir le moindre minuscule incident qui était survenu lors de notre mission en Amérique du Sud, qu'elle était déterminée à rattraper son retard sur toutes les changements de la vie de notre famille, ainsi que celle de nos invités que nous avions manqués. En particulier, elle était stupéfaite d'avoir manqué la relation naissante entre Kate, une de ses partenaires préférées pour le shopping, et Garrett.

Malgré que Nessie continuait de préférer le sang à la nourriture humaine, elle chassait moins souvent que nous autres, en raison à son jeune âge, sa taille et une bonne part à son nouvel attrait pour la sauce aux canneberges. Elle ne chassait jamais la nuit non plus. Malgré toutes ses raisons, elle était vraiment très contrariée d'être laissée derrière et était déterminée à attendre que sa mère rentre à la maison. Elle avait catégoriquement refusé de retourner au petit cottage que nous avions construit pour Bella et Edward. Ce dernier avait accepté la requête de sa fille, comme toujours, et après seulement quelques heures, elle avait succombé au sommeil. En ce moment, Emmett et moi étions engagés dans un jeu vidéo de guerre absolument silencieux, ce qui rendait Emmett parfaitement hilarant à regarder, Carlisle remplissait de la paperasse pour l'hôpital et Edward regardait Renesmee dormir.

"Je te jure que tu as un espèce de fétichisme pour les filles endormies." Chuchota Emmett. Je pris avantage de son manque de concentration et il commença à colorer l'ambiance sereine avec une collection impressionnante de gros mots qu'il avait appris au cours des décades alors que les mots immortels 'Game Over' apparaissaient sur sa moitié d'écran.

"Ton langage !" Siffla Edward.

"Hey, c'était à peine des murmures !" Protesta-t-il. "Et si elle dort dans la même maison que Bella et toi, alors elle ne doit pas avoir un sommeil léger, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?"

"Je croyais que tu avais accepté de ne pas parler de leur vie sexuelle." Commentai-je sèchement, pendant que je calmais simultanément l'humeur d'Edward.

"Est-ce que j'ai mentionné quelque chose d'incriminant ?" Demanda-t-il les yeux grands ouverts.

"Ses échappatoires sont devenues de plus en plus rares depuis les deux derniers mois." M'informa Edward.

Je ris doucement, sentant l'orgueil d'Emmett s'évanouir soudainement.

"Peu importe." Rétorqua-t-il dédaigneusement. "Elle ne va pas se réveiller avec un peu de murmures."

Ce fut à ce moment précis que trois choses arrivèrent simultanément.

Nessie, qui dormait comme un loir, se recroquevilla soudainement comme une petite boule et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Le visage d'Edward se contracta de souffrance et il s'avança légèrement mais urgemment pour caresser les longs cheveux bronze de sa fille.

J'haletai, juste un peu, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de peur froide enfantine balaya la pièce, s'écrasant contre ma peau déjà glacée.

"Quoi ?" Demanda Emmett, inconscient.

"Elle fait un cauchemar." Souffla Edward.

Il y eu un bref moment de quasi silence, seuls les battements de cœur et la respiration de Nessie qui s'accéléraient se faisaient entendre puis elle gémit. Le son était déchirant.

"Sur quoi il est ?" Demanda Emmett, le jeu vidéo était complètement oublié.

"A ton avis ?" Demanda amèrement Edward. "Les Volturi. Quand ils ont tués Irina. Les flammes. L'odeur." Il s'étouffa presque.

Sa douleur s'intensifiait avec celle de Renesmee. J'essayais de limiter la sienne mais faisais un certain effort pour laisser celle de Renesmee. C'était difficile, de ressentir la douleur de Nessie et de la laisser souffrir mais cela devait être fait.

"Jasper." Commença-t-il mais je secouais la tête.

"Je ne peux pas." Lui dis-je.

Résignée, il secoua à son tour la tête. "Oh, je sais. Si c'était quelqu'un d'autre mais là, Nessie …"

"Pardon," Interrompit Emmett. "Je ne lis pas dans les pensées moi. Pourquoi tu ne peux rien faire. Jazz ?"

Je soupirais. "Elle a besoin de ressentir ça. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'elle a parlé des Volturi ?"

Emmett fronça les sourcils. "Je sais pas. Je pense pas qu'elle l'ait fait, si ?"

"Exactement. Et corrige moi si j'ai tort, Edward, mais elle doit probablement essayer de ne pas y penser non plus."

"Non, t'as raison."

"Alors ?" Demanda Emmett, frustré.

"Alors elle ne s'en est pas encore remis. Et elle doit le faire normalement."

Nessie resserra ses bras sur elle, étreignant son propre petit corps. Edward s'écarta légèrement.

"Je pense qu'elle a froid." Dit-il, répondant manifestement à une question non dite d'Emmett. Après une petite pause, il continua. "Les humains trient leurs espoirs et peurs et souvenirs dans leur sommeil. C'est surtout à ça que servent les rêves. Elle a besoin de distinguer ce qu'elle a ressenti ce jour-là, ce qui s'est passé, ce qu'elle pensait qui aurait pu arriver."

"Elle doit probablement avoir l'équivalent d'un trouble post-traumatique." Ajoutai-je.

"Et vous savez ça parce que ?" Demanda Emmett en levant un sourcil.

"Parce qu'on a tous les deux étudié la psychologie." Lui rappelai-je.

"Ah ouais. Et comment on s'en remet, nous ?" Demanda-t-il. "Je veux dire, on ne rêve pas et on ne devient pas fous. Alors …"

"Nos cerveaux marchent différemment." Edward haussa les épaules, ses yeux toujours fixés sur sa fille endormie. "On pense à tellement de choses en même temps, et d'aussi loin que je peux le dire, on a une façon de penser qui équivaut aux rêves des humains."

"Et Nessie ?" Questionna Emmett en la regardant frémir.

"Comme pour tout le reste, un mélange des deux. Ses pensés sont plus similaires aux nôtres -"

"Comme ses émotions." Glissais-je.

"- mais elle rêve comme tous les autres humains. Ou au moins, comme ceux que j'ai entendu rêver, qui étaient principalement les loups."

"Et oui, tu n'as jamais entendu les rêves de Bella, pas vrai ?" Demanda rhétoriquement Emmett. Il souffla. "Marrant que maintenant que tu pourrais l'entendre, elle ne rêve plus."

"Tais-toi." Dit Edward, ignorant la brusquerie de son frère.

Emmett, à jamais un clown, fit semblant se zipper ses lèvres. Nessie gémit à nouveau et nous tournâmes tous d'un coup la tête pour la regarder. Il y eu un moment de silence.

"De quoi elle rêve ?" Chuchota Emmett.

"La même chose." Répliqua tristement Edward. "Mais … elle pense au moment ou Bella lui a dit qu'elle allait devoir nous quitter."

Je grimaçai alors que j'enregistrai un nouvel afflux de peine d'Edward.

"Elle est tellement apeurée." Murmura-t-il pour expliquer. "C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui a reconnu que les choses pouvaient ne pas bien se passer. Elle se demandait si … si Bella ou moi allions mourir, si c'était pour ça que nous la laisserions toute seule. Et elle espérait que tante Alice soit là, parce qu'elle savait toujours se qui se passait."

Je grimaçai à nouveau pendant qu'Edward traduisait littéralement les pensées de Renesmee, ses mots immanquablement enfantins dans leur ton et trop confiants. Alice s'était assise avec Nessie pour lui expliquer pourquoi nous avions abandonné le reste de la famille, donc je savais que Renesmee comprenait et nous avait pardonné tous les deux de tout son cœur, mais …

"Elle vit dans le passé." Fini Edward. "Elle ne vous en a jamais voulu. Ni aucun de nous d'ailleurs. Simplement c'était un choc pour elle, un trop grand changement pour la seule famille qu'elle connaisse. Le manque de certitude."

Je savais qu'il décrivait les sentiments de toute la famille, et j'avais confiance en lui pour me dire la vérité, ne pas me protéger des mauvaises pensées des autres. Je savais que pour les vampires, le changement était bien plus redouté que pour les humains, beaucoup s'accrochaient à tout ce qui pouvait leur permettre de réussir. La solidarité de la famille était une chose sur laquelle nous comptions beaucoup.

Une autre vague de tristesse me submergea et je fus un peu lent pour la soulager.

"Elle pense à quand je lui ai dis au revoir." Dit Edward, sa voix n'était pas plus forte qu'une respiration. Il se pencha pour embrasser ses boucles.

"Papa …"

Tous les trois nous clignâmes des yeux en surprise. Après tant de semaines et de mois avec au début Bella, puis les loups et maintenant Nessie à dormir à la maison, nous connaissions les différentes entre le sommeil et l'état éveillé. Le battement de cœur, la respiration, les mouvements sous ses paupières ; rien ne changeait avec Renesmee.

"Chh, bébé, je suis là." Murmura Edward en récupérant rapidement, pendant qu'Emmett disait, "Tu te moques de moi …"

Je souris. "C'était la digne fille de sa sœur."

"Elle parle en dormant !" Cria Emmett, toujours là pour énoncer une évidence.

Edward, cependant, fronçait les sourcils. "Jamais avant cette nuit."

"Tu es sûr que tu l'aurais remarqué ?" Demandais-je, un petit sourire narquois tordait légèrement mes lèvres alors que je regardais Emmett de côté.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. "Oui." Dit-il fermement.

"Ne dis pas ça à Bella." Lui conseilla-t-il, en luttant de son mieux pour rester sérieux.

"Papa … maman ?" Gémit à nouveau Nessie et tous les sourires s'arrêtèrent en même temps.

"Chhh, chérie." Roucoula Edward et il commença à chanter la mélodie qu'il avait composé pour elle quelques heures après sa naissance. Nessie se calma alors que les notes pénétraient dans ses oreilles endormies et je pu sentir le soulagement et la joie augmenter et croître dans son petit cœur chaud.

Les battements de papillon de son cœur et sa douce respiration emplirent la pièce pendant quelques minutes. Nous la regardâmes, nous sentant tous protecteur de la petite fille et finalement, la musique s'affaiblit. Edward embrassa son front en finissant sa chanson.

"Elle va bien ?" Demanda Emmett.

"Oui." Respira Edward, le soulagement était clair dans sa voix.

"Ca ne durera pas." Dis-je.

"Oh, l'annonciateur de malheur." Grommela Emmett.

"Non, il a raison." Dit Edward. "Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle puisse éjecter le traumatisme des derniers mois en seulement un cauchemar. Elle aura du mal à dormir pendant des mois, j'imagine."

"T'es sur qu'elle n'a jamais fait de cauchemar avant ?" Insistai-je.

Edward acquiesça, mais décida de ne pas s'étendre sur sa réponse, ce qui était probablement une sage décision avec Emmett dans la pièce.

"Peut être que le changement de lieu à ramener quelque chose." Théorisai-je. "La nuit ou Alice a eu la vision, elle dormait ici sur le canapé."

Nous réagîmes tous les trois au souvenir : Emmett trembla, Edward ferma les yeux durant un long moment, bloquant le passé, et je fléchis à l'avalanche inévitable de souvenirs de l'horreur.

"Elle s'est réveillée et nous étions partis." Continuai-je. "Et Rosalie et Emmett, et Carlisle et Esme étaient partis. Et la guerre qui mettrait fin à toutes les guerres était à l'horizon."

"Son monde s'est écroulé." Ajouta Edward.

"Ouais, mais tu penses que dormir sur le canapé amènerait un cauchemar deux mois plus tard ?" Demanda Emmett septique.

"Ce n'est pas que ça." Argumenta doucement Edward. "Les filles sont parties ce soir avant que Nessie aille dormir. Elle ne savait même pas ou elle allait. Bella n'était pas là pour la coucher. Renesmee était si déterminée pour rester éveillée jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne."

"Ouais, mais Bella ne pouvait pas partir sans lui dire au revoir. Pas après qu'Alice glisse qu'elle s'en allait." Tergiversa Emmett.

"As-tu noté à quel point Nessie devient presque obnubilée avec les gens qui disent au revoir, maintenant ?" Demandai-je. "A chaque fois que quelqu'un part, même pour une minute, elle doit leur dire au revoir."

Edward grimaça. "J'espérai que tu n'avais pas remarqué ça." Murmura-t-il. "Ca a commencé quand Alice et toi êtes partis sans dire au revoir. Aucun de nous n'étions capable de dire si ou quand vous alliez revenir, donc maintenant elle associe les aux revoir à une promesse de retour."

Nous avions tous discernés ceci, je sentais personnellement un pincement de culpabilité inutile.

"Pauvre enfant." Murmura Emmett.

"Oui." Dis-je en accord. Sa courte vie était dominée par des cauchemars éveillés.

"Ce n'est pas le début de vie que j'aurai choisi pour ma fille." Concéda Edward.

Je soupirai. "Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pour ça pour le moment."

Il y eu une pause.

"Le meilleur des trois ?" Offrit Emmett.

"D'accord, on y va." Souriais-je. "Prépare-toi à perdre encore."

Ainsi la vie reprit son cours.

* * *

Alors qu'en pensez vous ?? Personnellement j'ai vraiment adoré cette histoire ... le fait que ce soit Jasper qui la raconte en est surement pour beaucoup !! (Lapda j'attends une review de ta part !!) Mais j'ai aussi adoré la facon dont TSG a montré l'amour paternel d'Edward envers Renesmee ... ca lui apporte une nouvelle corde a son arc ... pfff c'était déjà pas facile de le préférer !! lol

Allez j'arrete de blablater !! et vous laisse appuyer !! (appuyer sur quoi ?? bah sur le bouton vert !!)


End file.
